Escort Duty
Objective The merchant Fournival asks you look after his spoiled daughter Symone. Be warned: You've fought hydras more pleasant than this girl. Details This quest becomes available after completing Land of Opportunity. You'll find Fournival and his Daughter Symone in Fournival Manor on the ground floor. Speak with Fournival to start the quest. Tour the City with Symone *''See the sights of Gran Soren with Symone safely in tow.'' Find Symone *''Symone has run off to hide. Retrieve the willful girl.'' Tour the City with Symone *''See the sights of Gran Soren with Symone safely in tow.'' Fulfill Symone's Demand *''Symone is thirsty. Fetch her water.'' Race Against Symone *''Accept Symone's challenge and race her to the gate.'' Quest Successful *''You managed to meet Symone's many demands. Quest reward received.'' Walkthrough The quest will become available after completing Land of Opportunity. After completing the latter you must leave Gran Soren and return for Fournival and his daughter to spawn in the main hall of Fournival Manor allowing you to start the quest. You must also talk to him in the morning in order to acquire the quest. Before starting the quest however make sure of the following: *Sleep at the inn to create a "checkpoint save". *Put one Flask of Water in your inventory. If you forget to grab it, you can get one when she asks for it by leaving her side (You can only do so during her three demands) and purchasing one from the apothecary in Gran Soren's central square. Your reward and your getting the Gold Idol will depend on how well and fast you meet her whims in this mission. Bumping into her or picking her up will affect the outcome negatively. Begin the quest by talking with Fournival after in his house. You will find both him and Symone in the main hall. Tour the City with Symone (1) After speaking with Fournival talk to Symone to start your services as bodyguard. Symone will begin with running down the path to the Fountain Square. Tail her but do not bump into her nor fall too far behind. Also you cannot grab her to bring her to the Fountain Square. This will lead to a fail mission and put your character in the dungeon. At the Cathedral she will stumble and fall, run up next to her and wait for her to get up. Walk beside her as she walks down along the path all the way to the corner of the Union Inn. Here she will stop and a cutscene will play informing you she wants to play hide and seek. You will see Symone running off towards the fountain. Find Symone Once she has run away you will find her either in the back of the Union Inn next to the fireplace or at the Alehouse. The quicker you find her, the better. Speak with her when you find her. Speak with her once more to start the next part of the quest. Tour the City with Symone (2) Next you must bodyguard her as she walks around in the market. Follow her closely, but do not bump into her. She will circle the market counter-clockwise if found in the Alehouse, and clockwise if found in the Union Inn, stopping at some market stands every now and then. Once she gets to the northwest of the fountain she will run towards Camellia's Apothecary and then stop. Do not be tempted to run after her, simply walk slowly. She will return and look at the stand close to the fountain. After this she will walk towards the gates leading to the Craftsman's Quarter. Speak with her here. Fulfill Symone's Demand She will announce that she is thirsty and desires water. Give her the flask of water you brought with you. If you did not bring a flask of water you can run back to Camellia's Apothecary to buy one or get one from your storage at the Union Inn. Speak with her again to start the next part of the quest. Race Against Symone Final task is to race her to the northern gate out of the city. To get the best outcome you must let her win, but not by a wide margin; but you can't resort to walking. Run in circles, backtrack or zigzag behind her to make sure you finish only a moment after her. You don't need to push the run button, just follow her in a fast pace ( pressing forward). Speak with her immediately after arriving at the finish. Symone will state she wants you to take her back to her father. You will automatically be taken back to Fournival Manor. Speak with Fournival here to complete the quest. Quest Successful Once you've spoken with Fournival the quest is completed, but the best item this quest offers is not granted as a regular quest reward. Speak with Symone after completing the quest. YOU MUST SPEAK WITH SYMONE TO GET THE GOLD IDOL, YOU CANNOT GET IT LATER. If you've pleased her enough she will give you the Gold Idol. If not, she will give you a Golden Egg. At worst, you'll receive an Empty Flask. Rewards Best outcome: *10,000 Gold *7500 Exp. *150 Rift Crystals *Gold Idol x1 Quest Exploit * By giving her sufficient amounts of her preferred items like Jasper Blossom or Thornflower or an Arisen's Bond can improve your chances of obtaining a Gold Idol (but doesn't guarantee) regardless of how many times you knock her down. Giving her roughly six Thornflowers or one Arisen's bond ring can bring her Affinity to its highest level where she blushes and chimes ring. Notes *You may not be able to accept this quest, if you have started Chasing Shadows and have not completed it yet. In order to start this quest you may have to complete Chasing Shadows First. *The quest locks Symone's affinity until completion and accepting your reward from Symone. Category:Sidequests